War of the World
War of the World is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio "War of the World" on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Rebecca Rose Rushmore - Linda Cardellini *Doctor Scientist - Samm Levine *Technos the Advanced - Sarah Thyre Detailed Summary After learning from The Red Plains Rider that Science Aliens are drilling into the core of Mars, Sparks and Croach are heading towards the disturbance to investigate when they encounter Rebecca Rose Rushmore. Rebecca mentions that she and Cactoid Jim stopped a hypercattle rustle, and had a romantic evening. Sparks attempts to convince Rebecca to stop seeking danger, while Croach gushes over what a huge fan he is. Rebecca expresses her distaste with Martians, and Croach specifically, but insists on following Sparks on the adventure. Sparks, Croach, and Rebecca find Doctor Scientist drilling into the core of the planet. Sparks lists the offenses Science Beings have wrought both against himself and the planet lately. Doctor Scientist is offended when Sparks says Technology is the same thing as Science. He says Technology is a perversion of science, and then explains how Mars is about to become a tool in the war against the Technology Beings. Doctor Scientist is planning on converting the planet's fuels into science fuels. The volcanoes will become rocket exhaust ports and every other feature of the planet will become guns. The Science Beings will win the war when they fly Mars over to the Technology Being's planet and shoot them with Mars' lakes. Sparks says that's not happening, and draws his guns on Doctor Scientist, who yields, as he doesn't have guns. Sparks tells Doctor Scientist to stop what he's doing, just as Croach senses another disturbance on the other side of the planet. Sparks leaves Doctor Scientist to the honor code to do what he's told. Sparks, Croach and Rebecca ride to the other side of the planet, where Technos the Advanced is using technology to drill into the planet also. She is looking for fuel to fuel her Mecha Technology Bot. Sparks insists Technos cease, just as Croach informs Sparks that Doctor Scientist's drilling has started again. Sparks leaves Technos to the honor system as they head back to Doctor Scientist. On the ride back, Croach loudly suggests that Sparks and Rebecca should copulate. When Doctor Scientist overhears that the human woman is Rebecca Rose Rushmore, he gushes over her work and reveals himself to be a fan of the Robot Lazarus series. Croach and Doctor Scientist discuss Rebecca's works for a few moments, which delays the turning off of Doctor Scientist's drilling until the planet is ready to be turned into a weapon. Rebecca threatens Doctor Scientist, and he agrees to stand down just because he's such a huge fan. Technos the Advanced then approaches with her Mecha Technology bot. She and Doctor Scientist argue and threaten each other. Technos orders her Mecha Technology bot to shoot Rebecca, but Croach throws himself in front of the bullets for her. It is then revealed that Technos is also a huge Rebecca Rose Rushmore fan. When Technos again tries to destroy Sparks and Croach with the Mecha Technology bot, she and Doctor Scientist discover that both have infected the planet with their Science / Technology, which disallows either to use the planet as a weapon. Doctor Scientist suggests they use the planet as the staging area for combat instead of the weapon for it, and Technos agrees to start the Star War in 31 units of time. Sparks' bravery impresses Rebecca, who suggests that they copulate as the episode ends. Notes *This is the first instance of Mercury saying "Whinny!" when being spoken to since he ceased speaking in Companeros. *Episode commentary by Ben Blacker. Continuity * This is the 53rd episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode is #52, Christmas on Mars, which is also the previous episode in Sparks Nevada canon. * The next episode is A Dave at the Races. * The next episode in Sparks Nevada canon is #57, Do the Fight Thing. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on July 9, 2011 and released January 9th, 2012. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme: Eban Schletter Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:July 2011 segments